


Come Play With Me

by orphan_account



Category: Young Justice
Genre: F/M, Headbands, Headbands Crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:37:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP, what more do you want?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Play With Me

Tye looked up as Asami walked into the room and smiled at her. Her answering smile was bright and warm, and it made his heart race.

“Hi, Tye!” She said as she walked over to him where he was sitting on the couch of their tiny apartment, placing one of her hands on his shoulder as she leaned down to kiss him.

“Hey, Sam.” He replied as he gently grabbed her face with his hands as she pulled away to kiss her again.

Their lips moved together in a harmony Tye had never experienced with anyone else before. He didn’t need anyone else but Sam.

He smiled against her lips as she moved to straddle his hips, one of her hands slipping into his hair as she got herself situated. Sam moved her lips against his hungrily, slipping her tongue into his mouth trying to coax him out. _Come play with me_ , she seemed to say.

Tye was more than happy to oblige.

He rested his hands against her hips as he kissed her, his thumbs slipping inside the top edge of her pants. The hand she’d left on his shoulder slid down to rest on his chest.

He nipped at her bottom lip playfully as her fingers tightened in his hair. He gasped in surprise as she ground her hips down into his, smirking at him mischievously.

He slipped his hands up her body, dragging her shirt up to drop it unceremoniously on the floor. He smiled against her skin as he pressed light kisses all over her chest. She hummed happily as she reached down to grab the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. It joined her shirt on the floor.

Sam stood up and pushed her pants and underwear down in one go before holding her hand out to Tye. “Your turn,” she smiled.

He stood up and slipped the condom he always kept in his pocket out because it seemed like Sam had an insatiable appetite most of the time. Sam reached out and undid his pants for him, making him chuckle. He stepped out of his pants as they pooled around his feet before she was pushing him back down on the couch.

She straddled his hips again, more than ready to go judging by the way she grabbed the condom and slipped it on him quickly. To be honest he was more than ready too.

He leaned his head against the back of the couch as she whispered his name against his ear and pressed her hips down against him. His hands found their way to her to hips again, digging into them slightly.

Tye used his grasp on her hips to pull her down against him as he thrusted up into her sharply. He turned his head to press kisses along her cheek and jaw until he found her lips.

Their lips met in a sporadic pattern, their hot breath mixing in between them as their bodies moved together.

Tye didn’t want to be anywhere else or with anyone else. As long as he had Sam he was content with everything else.

He slipped one of his hands in between her legs to rub her clit with his fingers, her body fluttering around him as she gasped against his lips.

“I love you, Sam.” He said, even though it didn’t need to be said. He liked to say it.

“I love you, too.” She said, curling her fingers in his hair again. He liked it when she did that, it sent shivers down his spine.

The mix of the look on her face and the way her body clenched around his as she climaxed was too much for him and he followed shortly after. He ran his hands over Sam’s body gently as they came down from their blissful high, smiling as he looked into her brown and green eyes.

She smiled back at him as he adjusted their position so they were lying on the couch, holding Sam against his chest. Her hair tickled his sensitive skin as tucked her head close.

Tye sighed contently as pulled the blanket from the back of the couch over them.

They could clean up later.


End file.
